


11 Words (To Hell With Destiny)

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Rebellion, Uther is not nice, supportive morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Arthur thinks the 11 words will taste like bile. The 11 words that will change his life, and the fate of the kingdom.





	11 Words (To Hell With Destiny)

Arthur thinks the 11 words will taste like bile. That he’ll immediately bail out and he’ll apologize. That he’ll go to Merlin and apologize, tell the man he loves the most in the world that he is too much of a coward. He thinks he’ll have to watch the hurt enter Merlin’s eyes and that the warlock will leave him. He thinks he’ll have to marry a princess he knows nothing about. He thinks he’ll be absolutely miserable, waiting for the one he hurt too much to turn up, knowing that this would be the one time he wouldn’t.   
On the day he says those 11 words, he sends Merlin to ‘muck out his stables’. Merlin chides that he thought Arthur would be kinder, considering they were in love. Arthur said a half-hearted comment back, his mind was so preoccupied with thinking this might be the last time he saw Merlin smile. Merlin grumbled a little bit, but Arthur could tell he didn’t mind too much. Arthur knows that what he has just done is the greatest kindness he can do. If he manages to get the words out and stick to them, Merlin definitely won’t want to be around for it.   
Arthur took three deep breaths before entering the throne room. He thinks the words might not come at all. He’ll just flounder like an idiot. He finds Morgana and his father speaking light-heartedly. He forces the lump in his throat down.   
“Father. I have to speak with you.” This is his chance. He can bluff and stop. But he thinks of Merlin. He thinks of the one who he’s doing all of this for and the thought gives him strength. He can deal with whatever his father has to throw at him.   
Uther starts asking Morgana to leave. “No, she can stay. She should hear this.” That piqued Morgana’s interest. Arthur knows he needs an ally if he’s ever going to get out of this alive. Morgana certainly wouldn’t defend Arthur for him. She’d defend almost anything for Merlin. Merlin had a certain way of charming everyone around him. Even Uther wasn’t completely stony to the young warlock, though he had no idea of his powers.   
Arthur thinks one last time of Merlin before his mind blanks as he speaks the words.   
“I, Arthur Pendragon, renounce my claim to the throne of Camelot.”   
When the words actually come out, Arthur sees his last chance. But the words feel right. So natural, as if his whole life was leading up to this. He doesn’t flinch. He does, however, add: “I will be out of Camelot by this time tomorrow.” A vein in Uther’s head pops out. Morgana sends Arthur a knowing look. She _does_ know, he realizes. She knows why he’s doing this.  
“You will not.” Uther says, in the tone of voice that suggests he’s not used to being defied. Arthur knows for certain that he’s not.  
“Yes, Father, I will.” Arthur said, calmly as he could muster. Uther’s scowl deepens. Arthur senses danger, but doesn’t back down.  
“I cannot even hope to understand this outburst, but-” Arthur cuts him off.  
“This ‘outburst’ is nothing but the truth. I do this of my own free will, I do this completely unprompted, I do this for my own benefit. My reasons are entirely my own and I am not negotiable on this point. I am leaving Camelot.” His tone says that he is done with this conversation. Uther is not.  
“What could possibly be your reason for something so outrageous?!” Uther shouts. Still, Arthur doesn’t flinch.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to understand why I do this. It is love, simply put. You were lucky to fall in love with someone of a similar status. I was not. I cannot be with the one I love while I am the prince and I do not intend to wait until I am king. Should the need ever arise, I shall aid Camelot, but unless the world changes, I will not come back.”   
“And who is it that you believe you love so much?” The way his father spats it makes his stomach churn. Arthur refuses to say. He knows what Uther will do if he ever learns about Merlin. “I do not approve of this.”  
“I’m well aware. But that does not mean you can prevent this.”   
“I can and I will.” Arthur resists the urge to smile at this. Uther can’t do anything of the sort. With Merlin’s powers and Arthur’s skills, they can escape Camelot.  
“I expected nothing less.” Arthur spins on his heel and strides proudly out of the throne room. He can already hear Morgana’s rant beginning. 

 

When Merlin joins Arthur in his room, the former prince is already packing the essentials. Merlin frowns.   
“I thought we didn’t have any missions for a while.” Merlin says, half-pouting already. Arthur smiles, softly.  
“We don’t. I’m leaving Camelot.” Arthur replied, pleasantly. Merlin’s obviously taken aback by this. Arthur anticipated this. He hadn’t told Merlin his plans, only mentioned the idea months before. “And I was hoping you’d come with me.”  
“Arthur, I will follow you to the ends of the Earth, but why are you leaving?” Arthur’s heart skips a beat at those words.  
“I’m not a patient man. I can’t wait until I’m king to declare you as my lover. I know you said it was our destiny to unite Albion, but just this once, I don’t want to care about expectations and I don’t. So I renounced the throne.”   
“You renounced the throne?! Arthur, this is not good. You’ve just declared your weakness to everyone!” Arthur turns sharply to Merlin and puts his hands on Merlin’s pale cheeks, rubbing his sharp cheekbones. Merlin blushes, but Arthur pointedly ignores it.  
“You are not my weakness, you are my strength. I wouldn’t have been able to do what I did today without the strength you give me.” Arthur expects more resistance. Merlin taps his forehead to Arthur’s.  
“Alright, you clotpole. When do we leave?”  
“You’ll leave with me?”  
“Of course. To hell with destiny, right?”  
“We leave tonight, if at all possible. To hell with destiny.”

 

When they leave, the night is misty.   
Arthur pulls the cloak Merlin had once given him tighter around his body and slings his arm around his warlock. When Merlin smiles at him, Arthur immediately knows he’s done the right thing.   
The pack on his back is surprisingly light. He only took what he absolutely needed, as did Merlin. Arthur promised Merlin he’d start pulling his own weight, now that he wasn’t a prince. He’d do just as much as Merlin did wherever they decided to call home.   
Those 11 words spoken to his father set him free, freer then he thought he could be. But now, with his arm around Merlin and his only remaining possessions on his back, he’s certain he’s so free he could fly if he wanted.   
He takes one last look at Camelot, thinking of everything he’s leaving behind, every responsibility he’s abandoning. Then he turns his back on it forever. 

_**Four Years Later…** _

Arthur sits in his favorite chair, contemplating everything his life has become. He and Merlin had found the perfect place. It has not only legalized magic, but recognizes their marriage.   
Sometimes he still thinks of Camelot, wonders what has become of it. He never regrets leaving, no, he simply wonders how Morgana is doing.   
After Uther died two years before, Morgana was crowned Queen of Camelot. She’d lifted the ban on magic and offered Arthur the chance to come back. The couple had declined. They’re quite happy where they are, in a small cottage in a bustling little village.   
“Uh-oh, you have your thinking face on. You’re aware of what thinking does to you.” Comes Merlin’s voice. Arthur chuckles at Merlin’s comment. In four years openly together, three of which being married years, he hasn’t changed a bit. Arthur’s glad for it.   
Merlin has become the town healer, with all the knowledge he’d gained from Gaius plus his magic, he has enough to do it efficiently. Arthur, surprisingly enough, found he has a gift for storytelling. He began writing a novel (he has two finished as of now) and tells stories to the children of the village, occasionally the adults. But the biggest part of his current life is Sapphira.   
Their toddler keeps them busy, of course, but he can’t imagine life without her. Arthur will be forever grateful that she has Merlin’s eyes. And be forever grateful for magic giving her to them.  
Arthur stands and draws Merlin close to him. “I know, thinking is bad for my health.”  
“On the nose.” Merlin replies. Arthur kisses his husband, glad for the luxury of not looking over his shoulder. Arthur often thinks what would’ve happened if they had stayed in Camelot and fulfilled their shared destiny. This is actually the premise of his next book. But not for a second does he wish for it. He’s glad of what he’s done to destiny, because he’s so much happier than he ever would’ve been in Camelot. “To hell with destiny.” Merlin murmured against Arthur’s lips. It had almost become as common as ‘I love you’. It meant almost more than those words.  
“To hell with destiny.” Arthur replied, before drawing his warlock into another kiss.


End file.
